Left ventricular (LV) diastolic filling is abnormal in many pts with coronary artery disease (CAD) at rest, even in pts with normal resting LV systolic function. To assess the effect of improved myocardial perfusion on these abnormalities, we studied 16 pts by radionuclide angiography before and after coronary angioplasty (PTCA). Two days after PTCA, resting LV ejection fraction (EF) and heart rate were unchanged, but exercise LVEF increased, reflecting reduction in myocardial ischemia compared to pre-PTCA. In addition, LV diastolic filling at rest improved post PTCA (increased peak LV filling rate and reduced time to peak filling rate). Thus, in many pts with CAD and normal resting LV systolic function, abnormalities of resting LV diastolic filling are a manisfestation in part reversible myocardial ischemia.